


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by lotsofquestionslimitedanswers



Series: Christmas In The Bunker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotsofquestionslimitedanswers/pseuds/lotsofquestionslimitedanswers
Summary: Dean and Castiel are getting breakfast ready in the bunker while listening to Christmas music. When "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey comes on, Dean suggests that they dance.Excerpt:When Dean looks at Castiel again, Dean’s face is red. “Do you want to dance?”Castiel tilts his head to the side in confusion. “You want to dance with me?”“Yeah. Dancing’s fun.” Dean holds his hands out to Castiel.Castiel hesitantly accepts Dean’s hands. “Okay, let’s dance.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Christmas In The Bunker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055384
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

_Castiel_

It’s morning and Castiel is in the kitchen with Dean. Sam is still asleep and Jack is out for one of his morning walks. Usually, Castiel would join Jack, but not this morning. This morning, Castiel just wants to spend time with Dean. Castiel wishes they could spend more time alone. He loves Sam like a brother, and he loves Jack like a son, but Castiel loves Dean differently and sometimes he just wants to bask in that feeling when it’s just the two of them. Alone.

Like right now. Dean’s making pancakes and Castiel’s making coffee. It’s the middle of December and Dean’s playing Christmas music instead of his usual classic rock. Dean has been exploring new music as of late. Dean’s acting different in general. It’s as if he has shed some of the weight he usually carries. It’s nice to see.

“All I Want For Christmas Is You” by Mariah Carrey starts to play.

“Oh, I love this song.” Dean says, turning the music up.

Castiel listens to the words of the song and a chill runs down his spine. That’s how he feels. He just wants Dean.

He’s not sure that Dean feels the same way. It has been a week since Jack rescued Castiel from The Empty and Dean has not mentioned Castiel’s confession. Castiel cannot be sure if that means that Dean does not reciprocate his feelings or if that means that Dean is scared to talk about the subject. Frankly, both options seem characteristic of Dean, so it is truly impossible to tell.

Castiel smiles to himself. Typical Dean. It hurts to not be able to talk about it, but only a little. Castiel’s just glad to be right here, right now. With Dean.

“Oh, you like it too?” Dean asks.

Castiel didn’t realize Dean had noticed him and replies, “It is a nice song.”

“Yeah, her vocals are amazing.” The song ends and Dean turns his radio off. He pulls his phone out of his back pocket. “All I Want For Christmas Is You” plays from Dean’s phone.

When Dean looks at Castiel again, Dean’s face is red. “Do you want to dance?”

Castiel tilts his head to the side in confusion. “You want to dance with me?”

“Yeah. Dancing’s fun.” Dean holds his hands out to Castiel.

Castiel hesitantly accepts Dean’s hands. “Okay, let’s dance.”

Dean leads them in a dance around the kitchen. At one point, Dean lets go of one of Castiel’s hands, so he assumes they’re finished dancing and starts to walk away, but then Dean says, “Oh, no, this is a spin. Look.” Dean holds on to one of Castiel’s hands and raises it up. Then Dean walks closer to Castiel and does a little spin. It’s so cute.

“Your turn.” Dean holds their hands up in the air again.

Castiel does a spin and he looks back at Dean. Dean is smiling brightly at him. The song is nearly over, and Dean’s smile turns into a look of intensity.

“Cas,” Dean says. “I love you.”

Castiel blinks, unsure what to say.

When Mariah Carey hits her big high note at the end, Dean smashes his lips against Castiel’s. It’s a quick movement and a little awkward because Dean launches himself at him a little. Castiel probably would’ve fallen over if he weren’t standing in front of the counter. It’s quite possibly the most awkward and sweet thing Castiel has ever witnessed and he loves every second of it. This beautiful, awkward man is his favorite person and Castiel cannot put to words how much happiness fills his being in this moment.

Dean pulls away and asks, “Um, was that okay?” He’s suddenly red in the face and looking everywhere except Castiel’s eyes.

“Of course, it was.” Castiel gently takes Dean’s face in his hands and kisses him.

“Finally.” Sam says.

Castiel pulls away from Dean and looks to see Sam smiling at them. He’s leaning against the kitchen entryway.

“I was hoping you two would finally figure it out.” Sam says.

“Glad you approve, but why the hell were you watching?” Dean asks.

“Someone has to point out that you’re burning something.” Sam nods at the oven.

“Oh, shit!” Dean runs over to the oven and takes the pan off the burner.

Sam claps Dean over the shoulder and says something.

“Bite me, Sammy.” Dean replies.

Sam laughs and walks over to Castiel. He hugs him and says, “I’m really glad you two are happy. You’ve always been part of the family and I’m glad you finally told him.”

“I actually told him before being taken by The Empty.” Castiel says.

Sam hugs Castiel tighter and then pulls away.

“Can you go find Jack? Tell him breakfast will be ready soon.” Dean says.

“Sure,” Sam raises his eyebrows at Dean.

Dean throws the burnt pancake at Sam.

Sam laughs and leaves the room.

“That little shit.” Dean mutters.

Castiel can’t help it. He’s just so happy and Dean is standing there looking like a petulant little kid and it’s so funny and cute. So, he laughs.

Dean looks at him, surprised. Then he breaks into a grin and laughs too.

“Dean, I’m so happy.” Castiel just _has_ to say it. He hugs Dean. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” It’s like he cannot hold it in any longer. There’s this bubble of light growing inside of him and he feels like he may explode if he doesn’t let it out.

Dean hugs Castiel back. Tightly. “And I love you, Cas. I’m sorry I didn’t say it before.”

“There was no time. The Empty was already there.”

“That’s not what I meant. I meant all those years before.”

“I should have said something sooner too. But neither of us did then. We have now. Let’s celebrate that.”

“Yeah,”

Dean’s stomach growls.

“I should probably make food now.” Dean sighs.

Castiel laughs again and pulls away.

Dean smiles and says, “I like seeing you happy.”

“And I like seeing _you_ happy.”

Dean kisses Castiel again. On the cheek this time. “Let’s make breakfast.” Dean says. “Before Sammy comes back with a camera or something.”

“Yes, let’s.” Castiel laughs.


End file.
